Networks are widely used in the workplace to interconnect users within an organization. Such networks can include local area networks (LAN), wide area networks (WAN), intranets and the Internet. One network software application that is commonly used across such networks is electronic mail. Electronic mail allows the various users on the network to communicate messages with one another. Some networks also allow users to use broadcast messages to communicate discrete messages to one or more other users. In particular, some networks allow network administrators to provide message ribbons at the bottom of each network user's display. Chat technology across intranets and the Internet also allows users to group together to communicate information.
It is desirable to provide users with a means of updating and distributing information to multiple users in such a way that information can be seen within seconds while also being retained for ongoing use. For example, in a mortgage firm environment where pricing for various products change during the business day, it can be important to provide all brokers with up-to-date information about products. Although new product quotes are received by different brokers, this information is important to all brokers regardless who initially receives the information.